


And Now A Kitten

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: In which Hux receives a cat.





	And Now A Kitten

“Kylo, I hate to say this, but… your robes…”  


“Yes?”  


“…is there some… mystical Force reason for them to be _moving_?”  


Hux has seen plenty of weird things around Kylo, not least of which is his tendency to be too idle to actually walk and fetch things, instead floating everything from clean underwear to condiments to lube across the living quarters. It’s par for the course, but…

Living clothes?

The Knight pushes down his hood, revealing a tiny little face. It’s streaked pale orange, with a punctuation mark of a pink nose, and the whiskers that protrude in every which direction tremble as it breathes.

“How in the hell did you sneak a _cat_ on board my ship?”  


“The Force,” Kylo says, and unseats the tiny ball with careful hands.   


The ball stirs, blinking eyes open that are more black than colour. A little _pppprrrrpt_ noise erupts, and the kitten stretches. And stretches. And stretches. Needle-claws and echoing teeth, and it sniffles in his general direction.

“…why?”  


“Because… if I’m gone for a long time, then you have someone who loves you to touch. I mean… like hug, not… anything gross.”  


Which makes him snort, and then he holds his hand closer, and is startled when the tiny beast punts up into his palm. 

“I don’t even know how to look after one…”  


“Well, you’re going to have to learn.” Kylo pushes the smudge of a cat into his arms. “And come up with a name for her.”  


Hux knows pets are… ridiculous. A waste of resources. They’re… messy, and time-consuming, and this one is currently climbing up his chest to perch on his shoulder. 

Shit. He can’t _possibly_ say no. 

“You’re an idiot, Ren.”  


“I love you, too.”  



End file.
